Children of the Iron Knight
by mrsKnitewolf
Summary: Some one tell me what summary should be. YAHF rated M just in case, has an OC with Xander, AU and OOC.
1. The Prolog

AN: I own nothing, but the plot. This is very AU and OOC.

_**Children of the Iron Knight**_

_The Yellow and Green Crayons _:

Alexander Harris was coloring when he heard someone crying, he hated when girls cried. His cousin Alexia Stark was crying all the time, her mommy, aunt Alana had just died of cancer. He knew this was not Alexia, as he looked around for the source of the crying he saw a small red head sobbing over a broken yellow crayon. The little red head was sitting across from Alexia, who was looking to him for help with the crying girl.

Alexander made a snap decision and grabbed his own yellow crayon and walked up to the sobbing girl.

"Here you can use my yellow." Alexander said holding out the crayon. The small red head sniffed and took the crayon.

"Thank you, my name is Willow."

"I'm Alexander, and that is my cousin Alexia." Both children smiled as Willow tried to say both of their names and only came out with 'Xander and 'Lexa.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't say your names right."

"That's ok you can call me Xander." Alexia nodded

"And you can call me Lex." Willow smiled at having made two new friends.

Lex started to cry when one of the class bullies swiped her green crayon.

"Hay that's mine bring it back!"

"It ok. Here you can use my green Lex." Willow said handing Lex her crayon.

"Thank you Willow." Lex said shyly.

* * *

><p><em>The Vampires Lair <em>:

"Rewind and show me that bit again." Spike barked at the toady who had shot the footage. Neither vampire noticed when the insane Seer came into the chamber, cooing at her doll in her arms.

"Spike, someone is coming." She said in a whispered tone. "Miss Edith says that he will make the slayer weak. But, the stars warn that the children of the Iron Knight, the lion and the wolf will kill us if we get close the slayer."

"It's alright pet; no nasty animals are going to hurt us. When she is weak, we will be able to kill her, and then we will be able to get you better." Spike said to his insane sire. Drusilla began to cry softly, and murmur to her doll.

* * *

><p><em>The Shop <em>:

"I know she broke the guy code. But she is one of our best friends. It's not like we have a whole lot." Lex said as she was helping Xander look for a toy gun to go with his outfit.

"Lex repressing here. What are you going as?"

"I don't know. Do you remember that news cast we saw about the mutants?"

"Yeah. That one big guy I bet no one pushes him around." Xander said as he dug into the gun bin a bit more.

"What was his thing? Claws wasn't it?"

"Yeah. That one guy he was fighting with had long knives that came out of his hands. Why?"

"What if we go as them? Big strong powerful guys like that and it is come as you aren't night."

Xander looked at his cuz; he would do anything for her. She was the sister he never had but always wanted. He sighed and nodded his head.

"But, I want to go as the big guy."

"Deal." Lex held out her hand for their standard shake. Xander grabbed at her forearm and they pumped their whole arm twice.

"We don't have enough for the costumes they were wearing." Xander said looking around for something they could use.

"We could go as them only "off duty" so to speak." Lex said with one of their trademark grins.

"Those two are most likely best friends, just on different sides of the issue." He said absently, looking for something to pass as the claws of the large mutant. "What did they call that guy again?"

"Sabertooth and the other guy they called Wolverine."

"Ah! Truly you are brave to go as mutants for Halloween." Lex and Xander both jumped when the shopkeeper came up, both were very weary of him, as he oozed charm everywhere. "I am sorry I did not mean to startle you. But, I could not help but over hear you want to go as the Mighty Wolverine and Ferocious Sabertooth."

"Yeah. But you don't have anything we can use." Lex said suspicion thick in her voice. Ethan smiled his best smile.

"I apologize I have not introduced myself. I am Ethan Rayne, owner. I do believe I have a couple of accessories that might go a long way to make the "off duty" outfits work for you."

Xander and Lex looked at each other and they gave each other tiniest of nods, before turning to look at Ethan.

"Alright what have you got?" Xander asked. Ethan smiled and led them to a case near the register that was partially hidden from view.

"Which one is going as whom?" Ethan asked as he pulled a set of punch blades that were made to look like they would come out of the backs of your hands, with a wooden grip that sat in your palm. He then pulled out a set of ten silver looking finger rings, which looked like the guy version of catwoman's claws.

"The punch blades are stainless steel and so are the rings."

"Well I was going to go as Sabertooth, and she was going to go as a female Wolverine."

"We can't afford what you would want for them." Lex said as she turned to find something else. Ethan then pulled two sets of blank dog tags and placed them on the counter as well.

"I feel moved to help two young people with such ambitious costumes, I can let you rent the equipment for the night for four dollars and I will throw in the blank dog tags?"

Xander and Lex looked at one another, before they both shrugged.

"You got a deal." Both said in unison. Ethan smiled brightly as led them back to the register to ring up their purchases.

"Oh I almost forgot, both of the mutants have fangs, like a cat and a dog. So I will also throw in a set of fangs that are temporary caps. Just tell everyone where you got your great deal hummm?" Xander and Lex shrugged and thanked the oily Englishman.

They were about to leave when they heard Buffy and Willow talking about a costume that would knock Angel's socks off.

"I don't see why she is so in love with him."

"Easy he is tall, pale and broody. But, man give me a knight in dented armor any time."

"Why dented?"

"Dented means they have been through a lot and survived. I am not about to give some untested boy, my life. No give me a more tested and battle hardened guy."

"Makes sense." Xander said nodding sagely.

"Xander about earlier with Larry." Buffy said as she spotted the duo.

"Buffy busy trying to repress here." Lex giggled and went to help Willow find her costume. This of course ended up being a ghost again. Lex just sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Next time I will let you get pummeled." Buffy said

"Really? Thanks Buffy that..." Xander paused. Buffy was staring at a pink dress at the back of the shop. "Hello trying to have a reconciliation here."

"I know, but that dress."

"Buffy it's beautiful." Willow said with quite awe.

Ethan heard and came up with a deal for Buffy as well. Once everyone was done they all went their separate ways, to get dressed to go out.

* * *

><p>An: Please <strong>R&amp;R<strong>. I live for reviews. ^,,^


	2. The Morning After!

AN: I own nothing, but the plot. This is very AU and OOC.

_**Children of the Iron Knight**_

Lex and Xander woke at the same time, and wondered what had happened the night before. Lex could remember taking kids trick or treating, then all hell had broken lose.

"Xander did we become Sabertooth and Wolverine last night, or was that a dream? Well for me the female Wolverine."

"Pretty sure we did, and I can't get the claws off of my fingers." Xander said with panic in his voice.

"Well I can see the wood handles for the punch blades I used last night. So where did the claws go?" Lex said as she scratched the backs of her hands.

"Going out on a limb here but I think we need to see Giles about this."

"Ok! Xander, uhm... you smell like me a bit, does that mean we really are siblings?" Xander leaned over and sniffed.

"Yeah. Cool, so we really are kind of like twins." Xander said with his trade mark goofy grin. Lex mirrored the grin back at him, as they got up and dressed to go see Giles.

* * *

><p>"Good lord are you sure you both retained everything from last night?" Giles asked as he polished his glasses.<p>

"Well we are not sure about the healing factor, but Xan got a new set of metal claws that won't come off. Also the punch blades that were made to look like Wolverine's claws are gone." Lex said scratching the backs of her hands again.

"Why do you keep scratching the backs of your hands?" Giles asked as he replaced his glass.

"Xan, I think the blades are in my arms still." Lex said "We need a knife or a claw to scratch us."

"You want to see if you have the healing abilities?" Lex nodded. "Alright, let me get the first aid kit, just in case." Giles went to his bath room to get tape and gauze.

"On the count of three. One, Two, Three." Both teens picked rock. Giles sighed at the sight before him.

"Why are you playing rock, paper, scissors?"

"I think we should do me first in case, you know."

"Very chivalrous of you Xander. I think it is commendable that you look after you cousin the way you do."

"Well, Giles it's more like sister."

"What do you mean?"

After a long twenty minute awkward explanation of the stories surrounding how they came to be. Giles frowned and rubbed his fingers along his brow.

"Alright so it would seem that Alana, your mother Lex, was telling the truth. They met a man who claimed to be Tony Stark the playboy billionaire then proceeded to get incredibly drunk and both of your mothers sleep with him?" Giles looked like he had a headache.

"Yeah G-man that is about the size of it. My mother lied to Tony Harris and got him to marry her, so I was not a illegitimate child."

"And my mother was made out to be the lying slut." Lex said with a sniff.

"I am so sorry Lex, I know you loved you mother very much." Lex just bowed her head and looked to Xander, who wrapped an arm around her.

"So now you have super sensitive noses, eye sight is now better than perfect, hearing much the same, you both have this healing factor, and as you put it 'built in weapons' now. Have I missed anything?"

"Yes, we have their memories and would be considered feral mutants now. Also our canine teeth are different now too, Xan's are like the original Sabertooth and mine are like Wolverine's."

"And a feeling of being a pack. Like Buffy, Willow and you, we consider as part of our pack."

"Oh! Thank you." Giles smiled before polishing his glasses again. "Lex I would like to see your claws as well." Lex nodded. She held out her hands away from where anyone was sitting, flexed her hands and forearms. A set of very shiny claws were ejected quickly from her hands.

"Does that hurt?"

"A little, I'll get used to it." Lex said firmly. She relaxed her hands and the claws slipped back in to her forearms. She watched as the cuts healed within seconds.

"So we had best tell the others. I will ask Buffy and Willow to meet us at the Library." Giles said as he reached for his phone.

* * *

><p>"So how do we make them normal again?" Buffy asked Giles after everyone had arrived in the library to discuss what had happened the night before.<p>

"Well I don't know as we can or that either Xander or Lex wants too." Giles was a bit frustrated with Buffy's attitude with the pair. It really was not that much of a shock that they were half siblings. In Giles mind he real only saw them as siblings.

"We have to they deserve a normal life." Buffy said emphatically, almost to the point of stomping her foot. Xander and Lex sighed as they listen to the Watcher and Slayer debate with each other.

"Buffy, why don't you ask us what we want? All we have tried to do is help you, to make sure you were not alone in this. And before you blow up and say it's your job, we chose to do the right thing and fight the good fight with our friend who could use the help. Now just because we were magically turned into mutants, you want to kick us out." Xander said with growl.

"I don't want you guys to die!" Buffy shouted, trying desperately not to cry.

"Well you don't have to worry about that now." Lex said matter of factly, and arches a brow at her.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Buffy sniffled. Lex rolled her eyes.

"We have Wolverine and Sabertooth's mutations. We heal just like them. Do you have any idea how old they are?"

"No."

"They are both at least a century old." Xander said looking at his claws. Buffy gasped.

"Oh shiny!" Xander extended his claws all the way out, and purred at Buffy as she examined his claws. Lex purred her approval as Willow started timidly forward to look at her bothers claws. They both looked at Giles with large smiles revealing their new larger canine teeth. Giles simply smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"So you two have built in weapons now and you are harder then hell to kill?" Buffy asked when Willow continued the question.<p>

"And you consider us your pack?"

Xander and Lex shared a silent look and then both nodded.

"I can't believe you two are brother and sister. Why didn't you tell me?" Willow asked looking beyond hurt.

"Well Wills we just found out this morning when we woke up. Our scent tells us that we are related, closer then cousins." Xander said with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"This supports the family rumors about our moms and our possible father." Lex said with a sigh.

"Why does everyone else get all the luck? Everyone is taller them me, and now the twins have super powers with weapons that will never get taken from them." Buffy whined. Giles sighed and cleaned his glasses.

"Buffy I don't think you know what this really means for the two of them. One they will be looked at with fear for the rest of their lives, two they will have to watch everyone they know grow old and die. That is of course if someone does not find a way to kill them first. The government will want to get their hands on them to turn them into weapons. Look at the original Wolverine, he is a living weapon." Giles shook his head sadly at the two mutant scoobies. "Are you sure that you want to stay this way?" again Xander and Lex shared a look before nodding to each other.

"Yeah G-Man, sometime the right thing is the hardest to do." Lex nodded her agreement.

* * *

><p>An: Please <strong>R&amp;R<strong>. I live for reviews. ^,,^


	3. Family Rumor and Dreams

AN: I own nothing, but the plot. This is very AU and OOC.

AN2: **Dream Lemon ahead**.

_**Children of the Iron Knight**_

"Wait what family rumor?" Xander and Lex looked at Buffy blankly for a moment before, it dawned on them that they had never told Buffy.

"Oh. I guess we never told you." Xander said looking shocked that it had escaped them that one of their best friends did not know about the story.

"Hum guess it never really came up. Well ok. Here we go. Aunt Jess was going to marry Tony Harris." Lex said leaning forward on the table.

"Aunt Alana decided that my mom should have one last night of freedom."

"So, she took her to that really seedy bar on the way into town. I am sure you have seen it. After the sixth name change I lost track of what it is called now." Lex said not looking at anyone.

"After a few drinks they, decided that they would lose their virginity, and I know this sounds gross, to the same hot random guy."

"Well about that time 'Tony Stark' came in or a really close look-alike. So they set about getting to know him, in the slut looking to get laid kinda way." Lex said with a sigh, still looking at some point on the floor.

"So they kept up with him drink for drink, drinking game after drinking game. Till the bar closed."

"So from what I was told, his car had broken down and his driver went to get a tow. But it seems he could not get a truck out till the following morning."

"So the Tony look alike was stuck for the night. They could not go home, they were just too drunk. So they stayed the night with the poor drunk guy."

"Next morning the driver seat and the back seat were ruined. My mom decided to take a memento or two and took the front license plate, along with a Zippo that was in his pocket." Lex said showing the lighter to Buffy and Giles.

"They also agreed, once they found out they were both pg, that they would never try to contact the poor guy. So he has no idea about us." Xander said sadly.

"Lex this says H. Stark. Tony Stark's father was Howard Stark. I think the man your mothers met may have indeed been Tony Stark." Giles said cleaning his glasses again. "Do you still have the license plate?" Xander nodded.

"Oh. You think we can find out for sure who owned the car?" Willow said excitedly.

"DMV will not just hand out that kind of info Wills. We have tried." Lex said.

"I can hack into the police computers here and get into the DMV." Willow said excitedly and hurried over to the library's computer. She looked at her best buddies with a large smile. "Well get over here and give me the license plate number." she said as her finger flew over the keyboard. Lex walked around the counter to stand next to Willow and watch what she was doing.

"Ok what is the license plate number?"

"TS1-Z28, which makes sense as it was a Camero Z28, and the real Tony Stark has a bit of a vanity problem from what I have read."

"I got it. I was issued to Anthony E. Stark, for a Black Camero Z28. The plates had to be reissued 17 years ago. I think he is your dad." Willow said timidly looking between her two best friends.

Lex and Xander look at each other. Neither knew what to think, it had been a very long night and now day.

"I think that maybe we should leave this for today. I would like to have Xander and Lex train with Buffy to see where they are at." all the teens nodded numbly.

* * *

><p>Two days later Lex and Xander found themselves walking home from patrol.<p>

"I think maybe I should change my last name." Xander said as he walked with his clawed hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I think we can get aunt Jess to sign the paper work as long as she is drunk, or half asleep." Lex said scanning around for any possible threats. Xander sighed, and then sniffed slightly, scenting the air for any possible demons in the area. They both noticed how they had picked up the habit of scanning any area they were in for possible threats. Wolverine in Lex's head was slightly impressed with how alert to her surrounding she was to begin with.

"So is Sabertooth giving you any problems?" Lex asked scanning the area again. Xander shrugged as he also scanned in the opposite direction. "Talk to me Xan."

"He thinks you are going to leave just like Wolverine did. He doesn't understand the type of family we are." Xander said sadly.

"What that we would die for each other, that even though we may not always be in the same place that all the other has to do is drop a dime, and we would be there?" Lex asked with a smirk.

"Yeah huh. These two siblings have a very messed up sense of family. I just wish he would settle down a little bit, maybe integrate with me. He thinks I am a pussy for wanting that." Xander said with a sigh.

"Well, will he at least agree to help you and not cause trouble? Because we know that we cause enough trouble as is." Lex asked. Xander stopped and got an unfocused look to his eyes that Wolverine told Lex was Xander and Sabertooth pow-wow-ing about it. Lex waited patiently for Xander to come back.

"He will agree if we get to hunt demons and vampires."

"Tell him he has a deal." Xander's eyes unfocused again, but for a seconds this time.

"Alright he agreed."

_;'Kid watch it he can be sneaky. He will eventually turn your brother against you.' _Wolverine huffed at Lex

_;'Doubtful. We have been through __too__ much together for that to happen.' _Lex thought back.

_;'I think you're fooling yourself kid.' _Wolverine said as she stuck a cigar in her mouth to chew one.

_;'What ever. Oh and no more __voyeuristic__ sex dreams__. I am hormonal enough for both of us.'_

_;'Kid I ain't causing those dreams. That by the way is the male me in that dream. He ever gets a hold of ya. You have an idea of what to expect.'_ Lex blushed in front of the mental copy.

_;'Well I guess I had better __make sure he doesn't find out about me then.' _Wolverine chuckled at her.

"Earth to Lex. Wolverine talking your ear off?"

"Yes. Hay are you having any funny dreams?" Lex asked looking worriedly up at Xander.

"Like what battles? The tank? Can ya be a little more specific?" Xander asked looking at her with a questioning expression.

"Well yeah the tank, battles, more embarrassing things." Lex said scanning the area again so Xander would not see her blush bright red.

"You're not having, you know "THAT" type of dream are you? And if you are I thought only guys had that type of dream?" Xander asked in an incredulous tone.

Lex just blushed harder and looked away. "It's rare but it happens." Lex said in an embarrassed whisper.

"Is the Wolverine the one causing them?" Xander asked trying as hard as he could to get Lex to look him in the eye. She sighed and shook her head. "But he is in the dream with you?" Lex nodded and coward away from Xander. He sighed and wrapped Lex up in a bear hug.

"It will be ok we will figure something out. Ok?" Lex nodded weakly. In spite of the optimistic face he was showing his little sister, it disturbed him that she was having dreams with Wolverine in them.

_;'HAHAHA. Oh I can't wait for the r__unt to find her. He will tear her up.'_

_;'Well I guess if he does show I will have to make him hurt. Maybe he will get the hint he is not to mess with us.'_

_;'Oh he won't hurt her much. He is going to mate with her.' _Sabertooth smirked at Xander.

_;'Oh sweet __Zeus. Please tell me you are __lying__?' _Xander asked.

_;'Why lie__, when__ the truth is so twisted.' _Sabertooth said with a sadistic grin at Xander's discomfort.

_;'Will he break her heart?' _Xander sighed.

_;'Most __likely__, maybe, don't know.' _Sabertooth said with a shrugged. Xander growled at the sadistic feral in frustration.

* * *

><p>(Lemon Dream)<p>

_Lex thrashed under the large man above her. She was pissed how dare he claim her without asking her first.__ Not that she would have objected but it still would have been nice to have been asked._

_She really did not know how it happened, one second she was just sitting in the exotic __scenery__ minding her own business trying not to watch as he pinned another female __down to have sex with. The next thing she knew she was naked with Wolverine's hard __member buried__ in her to the hilt. This was the first time that he had given any indication that he even knew she was there._

_"__Wolverine,__ you son of a bitch__!__ What makes you th__ink I wanted you?" Lex growled into his face, trying again to push Wolverine away from her. _

_Wolverine growled and nuzzled her neck._

_"Mine. Wolf you are mine from now on." She shook her head violently, to which he grinned "Yes Wolf, you are my mate."_

_Lex a__rched her back trying to get away from Wolverine as he bit into her neck just at the shoulder. She felt herself growl and bit into his shoulder in retaliation. As soon as she was fully latched on to his neck he __began__ to thrust into her wildly, letting out __a long loud howl of pleasure, while she clung to him for dear life. _

_"Yes! Mine." he licked the __bite mark__ as he panted. _

_"How did you know my name?" Lex panted out, as she tried __frantically__ not to enjoy what he was doing to her. _

_"This is my dream Wolf__ and__ you have talked to people in the background." he said in between licks. "You have been keeping the nightmares away." _

_Lex sighed and licked the blood off of his skin. Once she was satisfied that he was clean, she let go of his neck only to have her mouth __claimed in a deep kiss. His __tongue__ and lips demanding she submit to him, but she resisted. She knew if she gave in he would leave her, because he would never accept a weak mate. _

_They finally released each other to breath. Lex panted trying again to get ou__t from under the heavy feral. He simply growled pinning her hips in place so hard she was sure she would wake with hand shaped bruises. She let out a moan that was half moan, half howl and Wolverine purred into her ear in appreciation of her response, whic__h sent shivers down her spine. _

_Lex shook her head to try and remember that she did not want the man that was __buried__ in her. She planted her hands on his rock hard chest and tried to push him off of her again. He growled__ grabbed__ both of her __wrists__ and pinn__ed __them__ above her head, then thrust into her with enough force to pull a howl from her __throat__. He grinned and licked at the mark he had left. _

_"That is how my mate should sound when she is pinned under me." he said nipping at the mark some more. She arched__ her back thrusting her large breasts into his view, he didn't waste __any time__ with his free hand and mouth went right to work making her __writhe__. Once they were both spent, they collapsed, with Wolverine still inside her. He smiled lazily at her before he n__otice her claws were out. _

_"Where did you get the metal claws?" He asked. Lex look at him with a little bit of fear. He watched as her claws slid back out of sight and she healed as fast as he did._

_"From you." Lex whispered. Wolverine shook his head._

_"What__ did you say?"_

_"From you. A spell went wrong and I got stuck with a metal __skeleton__ and claws." she said quietly. Wolverine cursed under his breath._

_"Why haven't you changed back?"_

_"I didn't want too and I am more useful this way then being normal. *sigh* __my__ friends and I think that I had a __dormant__ x-gene, and the spell caused it to activate with an exact copy of your mutation, I honestly don't think I can change back." Wolverine nodded, laid his head down on a pillow that had appeared and gentle explored he__r body with feathery touches. Lex responded by __caressing__ his face down his shoulders and chest. He sighed happily,__ and__ then sifted so his hips were in line with hers again. She kissed him tenderly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly began t__o make love to Lex. He was so __gentle__, she was sure he thought she was going to break. By the time she was about climax, she started to whimper._

_"What's wrong__ Wolf?" Wolverine whispered into her ear with an evil grin._

_"Wolverine please." she begged panting __under him._

_"Logan. If you are going to be mine call me by my name. What is your name Wolf?" Logan asked thrusting smoothly in to Lex and was rewarded with another whimper._

_"Lex. Logan please come__ with me." Logan gave her a feral grin and she knew that was what he had been waiting for. He skillfully took them both over the edge, with matching howls of pleasure. Once they were both panting and spent, he shifted Lex on to her side and cradled her aga__inst is chest. _

_"Where are ya Lex? I want to find you, tell me where to look darlin'." He asked kissing her shoulder._

_"Sunnydale, but it's not time for you to be there yet." she said sadly. _

_"Why ya underage or something?" he asked with a chuckle. He felt __her shaking, with what could only be sobs. "Ya are __aren't__ ya?" Lex just nodded. He sighed _

_"So I get __tortured__ every night till I find you, and hopefully that is after you are of age."_

_"I'm sorry. I can't help how old I am."__ Lex whispered into his shoulder._

_"Darlin' I am not mad at you just frustrated with the way things are. Ya know at one time the marrying age was 14, now you would have to get permission to be with me." as he said this he heard a shrill beeping sound._

* * *

><p>Lex woke in the early morning hours panting and dripping with sweat. Right after Logan had left the dream, it had changed to the tank nightmare. She had been lowered into the tank and the injections had started. She could almost feel the adamantium still cooling to her bones.<p>

Lex looked over at Xander as he slept; he was having a nightmare as well. She quickly got up and shook his bed with her foot so he would wake from the dream. She hopped back once his eyes opened so as not to get gutted.

"Which nightmare did you have?"

"Civil War. First kill. I don't think he ever got over the people he has killed." Xander said shivering at the memories. Lex nodded and turned to head for the shower.

"Run? After we both have a shower?" Xander asked as he pulled out his workout clothes. Lex grunted in response, that he took to be a yes.

* * *

><p>Xander kept glancing at Lex as they ran down to the Espresso Pump which marked the first leg of their run. He noticed how focused she was on not looking anywhere but in front of her.<p>

"You can't fool me Lex. You had another dream before the tank dream." Xander stated not look directly at her. "Him again?"

"He didn't notice me the first couple of times. Last night he paid a lot of attention to me."

"Do you think it is really him?"

"I have no control over the dream scape, it has to be him. He got my dream clothes off of me, but when I tried to will them back on, I couldn't."

"Did he actually talk to you?"

"Yeah. He wanted to know where I was. I told him and then his alarm went off." Lex huffed.

They both rounded the corner and started in on the next leg of their run. They finished with lots of time to spare with having nightmares, left little room for sleep. Once at the half way point of the run they turned and headed back to the Harris residence, for another shower before heading to school.

* * *

><p>Logan sat up and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. He groaned and hunted frantically for something to write with, the whole time repeating the word "Sunnydale". Once he had it written down he left if by the alarm clock, intent on starting his day.<p>

After his usual run, and going through the many katas he had learned, he was feeling more balanced. It still frustrated him that this dream woman was running around in his head. When he had one of his good dreams all the women he had in them were of age, why would he have deviated now?

He sighed as he entered in the back of the mansion and headed for the stairs to the teachers' wing. After changing again he headed to the gym to set up the day's lessons.

* * *

><p>Logan glared at the map on the computer screen. Sunnydale as it turns out was a two hour drive north of Los Angeles, he cursed under his breath wondering why she had to be all the way across the country.<p>

He started to look up info on the town, what he found shocked him. He had never seen anything like it, one small town had 12 working Cemeteries, which were so busy they even had services at night. Forty three Churches, the death rate in the town was out of control and he had to wonder why the Avengers had never seen this town before. He decided that he needed to place a call to either Tony or Steve.

He was broken out of his brooding by the mansion's alarms going off, by the time everything was worked out, he had completely forgotten about his girl and Sunnydale.

* * *

><p>Nick Fury was pissed; his computer people were having trouble tracking where the hit on Tony's licenses plate had come from. They found out it was an unofficial hit from the Sunnydale PD, but once in to the system they found that the PD had been hacked by someone who was very, very good.<p>

"Sir, we were able to locate where the hack took place."

"Continue." Nick growled out.

"It came from the computer in the High School Library. The Librarian is Rupert Giles. When we ran a background check we got some interesting road blocks."

"From who?" Nick asked. He did not like how his morning was going.

"A British based group called the Council of Watchers. Very shady, but nothing that can be proven. Been in country for at least a year working at the high school. Nothing with the PD, not even a ticket. Some anomalies from the guys younger days in England, friend accidentally died, but again very shady, the detective thought that Giles and the rest of his group knew what happened to the friend." the Tech took a deep breath before continuing causing Nick to raised an eye brow at him.

"Sir, I also ran a check on the student body and two names came up as possible reason for the hack. Alexander Harris and Alexia Stark, status to each other changed in the school system to siblings and very recently. Nothing major on them, the girl is an orphan living with the aunt and uncle. Their mothers were sisters and Tony Stark is listed on her birth certificate, but not on the boys. Both have extensive medical records." Fury frowned at this."Sir, they have been abused for most of their lives." The Computer tech said handing Fury the two teen's medical records.

Nick looked down at the pictures that were included with the files. He would be damned if the boy did not look just like Howard Stark, the girl looked a lot like Tony's mother. Nick's gut told him these were Tony's kids, and if they were in fact his, he was going to be pissed. But for now they would keep an eye on the place, rather than take direct action.

* * *

><p>An: Please <strong>R&amp;R<strong>. I live for reviews. ^,,^ sorry it took so long but, have not been able to review Buffy episodes. Will up date other stories soon too. Again reviews Please. thanks.


	4. Terminal boy and the Mark

AN: I own nothing, but the plot. This is very AU and OOC.

_**Children of the Iron Knight**_

Billy Fordham, sad terminal boy, was dusted in the end by one of his oldest friends. Xander and Lex felt bad for him, they knew what he had gone through was hard, but using innocent people to make a deal for immortality and not even the real kind? Just sick and wrong.

They really hated that they had to work with Angel but they did it without too much complaining. They also learned to trust their senses more as both had agreed when first meeting Ford, that there was something wrong with him.

Xander and Lex also discovered that they retained the skills from the brothers, namely in the form of hacking and espionage. They however did not tell Willow as that was "her thing". They also discover during a routine background check, one that both of the brothers would have run, that Ms. Calendar was not who she appeared to be. She was a Latvian national, from a gypsy clan. This sparked a memory that Angel was cursed by gypsies. They were determined to find out why she had lied to them.

* * *

><p>Xander and Lex, both huffed in irritation as they headed down the hall to their remedial computer class, they now had outstanding computer skills thanks to Wolverine and Sabertooth. It was part of their espionage training, and now part of Xander and Lex. They had also started to up their training as they both wanted to be able to take a larger role in the patrols, and give Buffy some relief.<p>

"This isn't right. School on a Saturday. It throws off my internal clock." Cordelia whined.

"When are we gonna need computers for real life anyway?" Xander asked petulantly.

"Hmm, let's see. There's home, school, work, games..." Jenny said as she opened the door for everyone.

"Y'know, computers are on the way out." Xander said in a semi-serious tone.

"I think paper's gonna make a big comeback." Lex said with a large grin.

"And the abacus." Willow put in with a chipper smile.

"Yeah, you know, you don't see enough abaci." Xander said in that same semi-serious tone, before they all headed into the classroom. Once inside Willow and Lex sat next to each other, so Willow could help her with the review, while Xander and Cordelia sat next to one another. Jenny had just set her things down, and turned to the four teens.

"Alright, guys. The first thing we're gonna do is...Buffy!" Jenny exclaimed, as she spotted the slayer right behind her. Buffy stood there reeking of worry and fear.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep already?" Xander asked looking around; to make sure he was awake.

"Aw, you miss your friends?" Willow asked while Lex giggled at her.

"Uh, sit here, Buffs!" Xander said standing up, holding his chair for her. "Demilitarize the zone between me and Cordelia!" Xander said with a very hopeful look.

"Yeah, and delouse him while you're at it." Cordelia snarked at Xander. Buffy smiled weakly, which came out more of a grimace than anything, before turning to Jenny.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you for a second?" Buffy said anxiously, and absently wringing her hands.

"Something wrong?" Jenny asked watching Buffy with concern.

"Is there some crisis that requires instant action? Very far from here?" Xander asked in a hopeful voice, looking at Buffy with a goofy grin. Buffy frowned at Xander's question before turning anxious eyes to Jenny.

"It's Giles."

"Well, he's alright, isn't he?" Jenny asked with a small frown. She really liked Rupert and was hoping that they were going somewhere.

"I don't know. Uh, he didn't show up when he was supposed to last night,"

"What Giles missed an appointment? Oh merciful Gods, the world is ending." Lex said in a shocked tone. Buffy pointedly ignored Lex's outburst.

"And then, when I went over to his place, he was acting...well, very anti-Giles. He wouldn't let me in, and he looked really bad. I-I think he might've been" Buffy paused looking like she could not believe what she was about to say. "I think he was drinking."

"He was home alone drinking?" Jenny asked incredulously.

"But...tea, right?" Willow asked worriedly, looking at all of her friends in turn, for some reassurance.

"Wasn't tea, Will." Buffy said

"Yep, yep, I knew this would happen. Nobody can be wound as straight and narrow as Giles without a dark side erupting. My Uncle Roary was the stodgiest taxidermist you've ever met by day. By night, it was booze, whores, and fur flying. Were there whores?" Xander asked looking at Buffy.

"He was alone." Buffy stated flatly.

"Give it time." Xander said without missing a beat. Buffy gave a reproachful look.

"So, none of you guys have noticed anything different lately?" Buffy asked looking at everyone.

"No!" Willow exclaimed.

"Nada." Lex said chewing at her lower lip.

"Not really." Jenny said

"Uh, you haven't seen anything weird?" Buffy said hopefully.

"Nope." Xander said

"No, he seemed perfectly normal yesterday when I saw him talking with the police." Cordelia said looking into her purse, not noticing everyone staring at her.

"And you waited till now to tell us this because..?" Buffy asked letting the question trail off, as everyone waited for any answer.

"I didn't think it was important." Cordelia said a bit put out by Buffy's attitude.

"We understand. It wasn't about you." Xander stated in a mock sympathetic tone. Lex chuckled at the snarky comment.

"Well, what were the police talking to him about?" Jenny asked after giving Lex a quick glare.

"Oh, don't tell me, I know this one. Um..." Cordelia said looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling for a moment. "Something about... a homicide."

"That's it. I-I'm calling him right now." Buffy said as she spun and left for the library. Jenny rubs her forehead in worry, as Xander and Lex exchanged looks. Willow worried her lip for a few moments.

"All right guys let's get started ok?" Jenny said with a sigh. She knew they were all worried, well maybe not Cordelia. She could tell that Xander and Lex were plotting something, and Willow was a ball of worry.

"Alright I want you to follow the hand out and show me once you finish with the exercise." Jenny said as she passed the page out. Xander and Lex looked over the sheet, and quickly stated the exercise. After about 5 minutes they both looked up.

"Done" the pair said in unison. Jenny raised an eye brow and walked over to Lex and examined her screen. She hmmm'd at the screen before going over to Xander's computer. Her frown became more pronounced as she looked at both of them.

"Alright you two what are you playing at?" Jenny demanded as Xander and Lex looked at each other. Xander gave a small nod, before looking back at Jenny.

"Can we speak with you in privet for a moment?" Lex asked. Jenny looked at both of them, before nodding, and leaving the room.

Once out in the hall Jenny turn and looked at the duo expectantly.

"Well first off about computer class." Xander said nervously, playing with his new finger gloves.

"You see we retained everything from Halloween. What most people don't know about the people we went as, is that they were rigorously trained to be assassins and spies. Which if you think for a moment means they were trained in computers." Lex said with her hands shoved into her pockets, and waited for the light bulb to go off.

"Alright. So I will be testing you both to see where you are lacking and what you have down pat." Jenny stopped and frowned at them." Who did you two go as?"

"We went as two mutants we saw on TV. Before you say anything, yes we know that was really stupid." Xander said holding up a hand. Jenny looked concerned.

"Well who were they and what powers did they have?"

"Wolverine and Sabertooth." Xander sighed.

"They are feral mutants and they heal. Xander is a feline feral and I am a canine feral."

"Wow. Wait what do you mean heal? Like you can heal like Buffy?"

"Much, much faster than that. Almost instant really. They were picked because of this healing factor, by the government to be on a black ops team. They are the best at what they do, but what they do best is not very nice." Xander said watching her very carefully. Jenny looked between the two with wide eyes.

"Really? That is so cool." Both teens let out the breath that they were holding.

"Now on to the other thing we wanted to speak with you about, Janna. What do you know about Angel's curse and why were you sent here?" Asked Xander with a pleasant smile plastered across his face, while Lex stood by his side looking expectantly at her.

* * *

><p>Buffy was headed to Giles' office when she hears some noise coming from the stacks. She listens for another second before heading further in to the library. She slowly approaches the doors to the stacks, looking to see where the noise came from. She carefully makes her way down the main aisle, trying to find the source of the noise. Her attention snapped to a bookcase at her side that gave a loud creek, when she looked through the shelves she spotted a dark haired older man pushing it.<p>

Buffy dashed out of the way just in time to see Ethan attempting to limp away. She moved quickly and spun him around.

"I know you! You were in the costume shop." Buffy said wondering why the slippery Brit was doing in the library.

"Oh, I'm pleased you remember." Ethan said as he tried to leave.

"You sold me that dress for Halloween, and nearly got us all killed!" Buffy hissed at Ethan.

"But you looked great." Ethan said trying to placate the angry slayer. Buffy drew back and socked the older man square in the jaw.

"OWWW!" Ethan yelled in surprise, before straightening up holding his jaw. "So now we're even?"

"I'll let you know when we're even. What're you doing here?" Buffy asked fist still balled ready to strike.

"Snooping around." Ethan said innocently.

"Honesty. Nice touch." Buffy said sarcastically.

"It's one of my virtues." Ethan said with a smile. "Not really." Ethan's smile getting bigger, Buffy answered with a evil smile of her own.

"I've got a great idea. Why don't I just call the police and have you arrested for breaking and entering, and then I can get back to my fun Saturday?" Buffy asked sarcastically

"Yes, the police. Well, they'll have all those questions, and they'll really need Rupert to answer them all." Ethan said looking like the cat that eat the canary.

"You know Giles?" Buffy asked looking slightly shocked.

"We go back. Way back. You don't happen to know where he is, do you?" Ethan asked trying his best to look innocent.

"I was about to call to check on him. If you can behave I will let you tag along."

"That is very generous of you. It is very important that I find him. Oh and when you speak with him make sure you ask about the Mark of Eyghon." Ethan said as Buffy signaled that he should lead the way into the library.

Buffy got to the phone in the office and quickly dialed Giles number.

_"Hello." _Came a confused voice.

"Giles, it's me." Buffy said quickly into the phone.

_"*sigh*Buffy, u-unless this is an emergency, I'll see you Monday." _Giles said tiredly.

"What's the Mark of Eyghon?" Buffy asked quickly before Giles could hang up on her. The only thing that Buffy can hear is the sound of Giles quiet breathing.

"Giles?" Buffy asked frantically.

"Cat got his tongue?" Ethan said with a smirk.

"I'm in your office with someone who claims to be an old friend of yours. Ethan Rayne?" Buffy said hoping for some information to go on.

_"He's there with you? Listen, Buffy, you're ...you're in grave danger while Ethan's there. I want you to put the phone down and get out of the library as soon as possible."_

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me some answers!" Buffy demanded, just as a corps wearing a blue suit came crashing through a window in Giles' office. Ethan stepped behind Buffy, holding her in front of him. While Giles could be heard yelling from the dropped phone.

_"Buffy?"_

Buffy and Ethan quickly vacate the office, dashing out to the main floor of the library. The corps went straight for Buffy, only to have her kick him in the chest and roll over the counter. After a moment he comes through the door again and Ethan climbs over the counter as well.

"Ethan!" The corps yells, as Xander comes in followed by everyone else.

"Don't let him get away!" Buffy yelled over her shoulder as she noticed the Ethan was trying to run.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, you have got me mistaken with someone else." Jenny said defensively.<p>

"We did the background check on ya, Hunny. We know that you are a Latveria national, and you real name is Janna Kalderash. So would you like to fill in the blanks for us or do we have to guess?" Lex asked with a sigh. Jenny was doing her best impression of a gold fish for them for a few moments, before she gave a resigned sigh.

"You two are far more perceptive than anyone give you credit for." Jenny said quietly as she thought over what she could say and not say.

"Look we just need to know the most important parts. Like about Angel and do you mean any of us any harm?" Xander said gently. Jenny looked up at both of them, nodding her understanding.

"I was sent by my clan to make sure that the spell was still holding and that he was suffering properly. I don't mean anyone any harm; I am just here to make sure that the curse stays in effect." Jenny said pausing, gathering her thoughts before telling them the big problem with the curse.

"There is a problem with the curse. If Angel has one moment of contentment, he loses his soul. I am not sure what type of contentment or if it means any contentment."

Xander and Lex looked with wide eyes at each other.

"So say Buffy and him, you know?" Xander asked with a shudder, while Lex got a sickened look on her face. "He would lose his soul?"

"That would be one way for him to find contentment." Jenny answered slowly, as a look of realization came over her.

"Yeah we have to tell them about the loophole." Lex growled in frustration.

"Buffy's not going to believe it coming from us, but if you step forward with us, we might just be able to avoid a tragedy." Xander said staring down any protest Jenny was about to make.

"Fine." Jenny sighed, caving under Xander's gaze.

Lex smirked at Xander, when they heard a crash coming from down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't let him get away!" Buffy yelled over her shoulder as she noticed the Ethan was trying to run.<em>

Xander sprang into action, and shoved Ethan against the counter, but the older man, was slippery and wriggled out of Xander's grasp. As Ethan tries to run by Cordelia but she knees him in the crotch, which drops the slimy Brit to his knees. Lex then quickly slugs Ethan, knocking him out.

Buffy looks around for a way to corral Philip, when she spots to the open book cage. She makes sure that she has Philip's attention before, running for the door of the cage with Philip following. She sidesteps just before the door, and kicks Philip in as he runs by, slamming the door behind him.

Once Philip was secure, Xander and Lex stood watch over Ethan. Willow was observing Philip when she went over to Buffy.

"I'm not gonna get close enough to feel his pulse, but...He looks dead."

"Except for the walking and attacking Buffy part." Xander snarked with a grin.

"And the fact that he smells of rotting corps." Lex said waving a hand in front of her face.

"He's dead. Sorry, Philip. Really I am." Ethan said looking at the caged dead man.

Giles burst into the library, looking disheveled and frantic.

"Is everyone alright?" Giles gasped out.

"Super!" Cordelia said obviously proud of herself. "I kicked a guy!" Jenny walked over to Giles and laid a hand on his arm.

"We're okay." She said gently.

"Dead guy here interrupted our tutorial." Lex said while still glaring at Ethan.

"Been meaning to thank you for that." Xander said walking a little closer to the book cage. Philip jumps at him and Xander snarls at him in return. Giles steps closer to the book cage to get a better look at well-dressed corps.

"It can't be!" Giles gaped at the dead man.

"Yes, it can." Smirked Ethan then got a more evil grin on his face.

"Hello, Ripper." Ethan said. Giles glared daggers at Ethan.

"I thought I told you to leave town." Giles said in a quiet growl.

"You did. I didn't." Ethan said with his every present grin. Giles starts to take a menacing step toward Ethan when he added. "Shop's lease is paid till the end of the month."

"Uh, why did he call him Ripper?" Cordelia asked Xander, who shrugged and continued to watch the two men.

Giles quickly grabs Ethan by back of the neck and forces him out of his chair, before snarling into his face.

"You should've left when I told you."

"Ohhhhh..." Cordelia gasped. While Xander and Lex smiled at Giles and Ethan with fangs showing.

"Giles?" Buffy exclaimed, while Willow and Jenny stood looking on in shock.

"You put these people in danger. The people I care about." Giles growled in Ethan's face.

"If you carded so much about them, why didn't _you_ leave town?" Ethan snapped back as he pushes Giles' arm away.

"You've been having the dreams, I know. I have. We both know what's coming." Ethan said gravely.

"What dreams? What is going on here?" Buffy demanded.

"Tell her, Ripper." Ethan said gravely.

"Giles..." Buffy stated, just as Philip breaks the cage door, knocking Jenny out. Xander spun around and cold-cocked him, knocking him back into the cage. He quickly grabs Cordelia and got her to the other side of the room with Willow.

"JENNY!" Giles cried out as he scrambles to her side.

Buffy and Lex jump in between Ethan and Philip, each delivering a kick to his chest as he moves to get at Ethan. Philip once again was in the cage, but slides to the floor. He recovers enough to come at the girls again only before they can get to him. Philips eyes go wide, he begins to convulse and he collapse on the floor near Jenny. Everyone is left staring as his body disintegrates into a puddle of green slime.

"Now, there's something you don't see every day." Willow said in a small voice.

"I'm gonna be in therapy till I'm thirty." says Cordelia still trying to comprehend what she just saw.

"Where's Ethan?" Buffy asks looking around wildly.

"Where'd he go?" she asks as she darts off.

"Don't worry about it Buff, me and Xander can track him down." Lex called out to Buffy.

No one notices the slime ooze its way to Jenny's hand, or that her hand twitches when it makes contact.

Jenny slowly starts to regain consciousness, with Giles fussing and helps her sit up.

"Are you alright, Jenny?"

"Ow!" Jenny hisses as she cradles her head in her hands.

"Careful!" Giles says with his concern evident in his voice.

"Ohhhh..." Jenny moans

"Can you stand?" Giles asks as he helps her to her feet.

"I think so." says Jenny with much hesitation.

"This is what happens when you have school on Saturday." Cordelia snarked.

Xander and Lex give her a disbelieving look.

"Mm." Jenny stands unsteadily next to Giles.

"Lean on me." Giles murmurs pulling her closer. "It'll be alright."

"Promise?" Jenny asks as she pulls away slightly to look at him.

"I promise." Giles says solemnly.

"I believe you." Jenny states, as she closes her eyes and leans on his shoulder, hugging him close. What no one sees, is Jenny's eye glowing a demonic yellow.

* * *

><p>An:Well another ch., I will be following the rest of the second season, through the summer. now I love surprise relatives, so who should have a super or mutant relative and who is the relative? also should Buffy or Willow be mutants or super powered in another way? Should Xander and Lex meet dad or Logan first? R&amp;R I live for reviews. ^,,^<p> 


	5. Demon fight and the big reveal

AN: I own nothing, but the plot and my oc. This is very AU and OOC.

_**Children of the Iron Knight**_

* * *

><p>Giles sat at the table with Jenny stroking her hair as she rested her had against her hand. Buffy comes back in after a fruitless search for Ethan.<p>

"How's your head?" Giles asked quietly. Jenny looked at him, and shook her head.

"Throbbing." She mumbled.

"I lost Ethan. Giles, what's going on?" Buffy asked in a commanding tone.

"One don't worry about Ethan. I'm sure that Xander or Lex can track him down. Two, it's complicated, Buffy, and quite frankly, it's private." The other scoobies winced when Giles said the last, but he paid them no mind.

"I don't care from private! I care from dead guys attacking us. I care from you lost weekending in your apartment." Buffy shouted at Giles, as she tried to bully him into telling her what she wanted to know.

"I wasn't...I was just trying to find a solution." Giles said sadly, with a very lost look, as he cleaned his glasses again.

"Giles, share! What is the Mark of Eyghon?" Buffy demanded.

"Hey!" Giles snapped staring Buffy down.

"This is not your battle! And as your Watcher," Giles said as he stood up, "I am telling you unequivocally to stay out of it!"

The four scoobies cannot believe what they are hearing. Buffy is left dumbfounded, along with Willow, while Xander and Lex were growling in frustration, that their Pack elder was shutting them out.

"I have to get Jenny home." Giles states as he helps her up.

"Mm. Thank you." Jenny says as she rests her head on his shoulder, the pair walk out of the library. Buffy goes over and leans on the counter near where everyone is sitting.

"We have work to do. Will, I want you to find out anything and everything you can about the Mark of Eyghon." Buffy said.

"I'll try the net, but the 'Mark of Eyghon' sounds like Giles and his books sorta deal." Willow said.

"Then we hit the books." Buffy said. Willow nodes as she heads up into the stacks.

"Xander, how do you feel about digging through some of Giles' personal files and seeing what you can find?"

"I feel pretty good about it. Does that make me a sociopath?" Xander ponders for a moment.

"Nah. I'll track Ethan down." Lex said as she headed out to track down Ethan.

"Don't try to bring him in. Just find out where he is and report back, ok Lex?" Buffy said, wondering if Lex would do as she was asked.

"Yeah. No problem." Lex said with a grin.

"Be careful, Wolf." Xander called after her.

"Have fun with the lock, Lion." they heard Lex hollered back.

"Wolf? Lion?" Buffy asked.

"Our tags from Halloween said 'Iron Wolf' and 'Iron Lion'." Xander said as if it was an afterthought and headed into the office to pick the lock on Giles personal filing cabinet.

Cordelia hops off the counter and smiles at Buffy, to which she raises a brows at her.

"What?"

"What about me? I care about Giles." This makes Buffy stop a moment to think.

"Uh, work with Xander." Buffy says finally.

"Well, when I say 'care', I, I mean..."

"Cordelia..." Buffy in a scolding tone.

"Okay, okay!" Cordelia huffs as she heads to the office. Buffy turns on her heel and heads to the stacks to help Willow.

* * *

><p>Lex quickly picks up Ethan's sent leading to the costume shop. Quick as a cat she gets to the back of the shop and listens to see what Ethan is up to.<p>

After what seemed like forever she heard him moving thing like he was looking for something.

"Damn, where the hell did I put that acid?" Ethan muttered to himself. Lex was confused as to why he would need acid.

Lex took off toward the library to let them know where Ethan was for the time being.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Aha! It's not Egyptian, it's Etruscan." Willow said as she heads over to Buffy to show her what she has found.<p>

"Mistaken for Egyptian by the design pattern, but any fool can see if predates their iconology. Look, the Mark of Eyghon, worn by his initiates." She reads "'Eyghon, also called the Sleepwalker, can only exist in this reality by possessing an unconscious host. Temporary possession imbues the host with euphoric feelings of power.'" Willow finished looking at Buffy expectantly.

"Yeah, but what about non-temporary?" Buffy asked as she popped up out of her chair to stand by willow.

"'Unless the proper rituals are observed, the possession is permanent, and Eyghon will be born from within the host.'"

"I'm guessing eww!" Cordelia said with a grossed out look on her face.

"Wait. Hey, listen. 'Once called, Eyghon can also take possession of the dead, but its demonic energy soon disintegrates the host, and it must jump to the nearest dead or unconscious person to continue living.'" Willow finished looking thoughtful.

"I still don't get what this has to do with Giles." Buffy said looking confused and worried.

"I don't know about Giles, but ancient sects used to induce possession for bacchanals and, and orgies." Willow said looking embarrassed.

"Okay! Giles and orgies in the same sentence. I coulda lived without that one." Xander said looking slightly green. Cordelia gave Xander a look that said she could've lived without comment.

"So where did your female shadow go anyway?" Cordelia asked looking around.

"To track the slimy Brit that got away." Lex said as she came in through the stacks. "He is at the costume shop. What'd I miss?"

"Eyghon needs a dead or unconscious person to be here in our world and he enjoys bacchanals and orgies." Xander summed up with a goofy grin, Lex gave him a raised eye brow before snorting in disgust.

"Uh, wait a minute. The dead guy's all puddly now." Buffy said excitedly.

"So the demon's gone. There was no one dead to jump into. I mean, we're all not dead, right?" Cordelia said looking at everyone.

"No, no one dead." Buffy said slowly.

"But someone unconscious." Xander said as Willow and Lex gasp in horror.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, operator." Buffy says as she hangs up the phone. "There's no answer at Mr. Calendar's, and Giles' phone is out of order. I'm gonna go over there." She said marching out the door.<p>

"Alright everyone let's get back at it." Lex said, turning back to the book before her.

* * *

><p>Buffy kicks open the door to Giles apartment and kicks Eyghon hard in the jaw, sending the demon back over the couch and onto the floor. Surprised the Demon gets up and walks around the couch, eyeing Buffy.<p>

"Back off!" Buffy yells at her, causing Eyghon to pause and laugh.

"Three down, two to go. Be seeing ya." She then dives through a window. Buffy then crouches down beside Giles.

"Are you alright?" Buffy asked checking for any major injuries.

"Oh, Jenny! Oh, God!"

"Giles, how do we stop this?" Buffy demanded.

"Oh, God, what have I done?" Giles said in shock.

"Talk to me! Giles, you're scaring me." Buffy said shaking his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Giles mumbles.

"Don't be sorry, be Giles. C'mon, we fight monsters. This is what we do. They show up, they scare us, I beat 'em up and they go away. This isn't any different!" Buffy said in a steely tone.

"It is different." Giles said sadly.

"Because you don't know how to stop it?" Buffy asked.

"Because I created it!" Giles stated, Buffy gaped at him in shock.

* * *

><p>Xander comes out of Giles' office, holding several files.<p>

"Did you find anything?" Willow asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah you find his stash of British porn or what?" Lex snarked with a smirk.

"No, he must keep that at home. But, I found the most meticulous banking and phone records you've ever seen. And, um, this." Xander said handing a picture to Willow. I was a picture of a very young Giles in a leather jacket playing an electric bass. Seeing the picture Willow giggled.

"That's Giles?" Willow asks in disbelief.

"Damn, who know under all that tweed was a rocker." Lex said as she looked at the picture.

* * *

><p>Buffy got Giles up off the floor and seated in a chair, she sat and waited expectantly for him to share.<p>

"I was twenty-one, studying history at Oxford. And, of course, the occult by night. I hated it. The tedious grind of study, the...overwhelming pressure of my destiny. I dropped out, I went to London..." Giles said exhaling before continuing his tale. "I fell in with the worst crowd that would have me. We practiced magicks. Small stuff for pleasure or gain. And Ethan and I discovered something...bigger."

"Eyghon." Buffy said with a sigh.

"Yes. One of us would, um..." Giles nervously pours himself a drink. "go into a deep sleep, and the others would, uh, summon him. It was an extraordinary high!" Giles said with a nervous smile. "God, we were fools."

"You couldn't control it." Buffy prompted gently

"One of us, Randall, he lost control. Eyghon took him whole. We tried to exorcise the demon from Randall, but it killed him. No. We killed him. We thought we were free of the demon after that. But now he's back. And one by one, he will kill us all." Giles said with a resigned sigh.

"Three down, two to go?" Buffy asked. Giles nodded.

"Then it's going after Ethan." Buffy said getting up. "I better beat it there." Giles goes to get up, but is visibly unsteady.

"We'd better." Giles said stubbornly.

"I'd better. Giles, you're barely mobile, and speed is of a serious essence here." Giles slowly sits back down.

"I don't know how to stop it without killing Jenny."

"I've got the guys working on it. I'll, um, try to contain it until we figure something." Buffy says as she starts to head out.

"Buffy?" Giles said sadly, making her pause. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Buffy says and walks out.

* * *

><p>Willow, Xander, Lex and Cordelia were sitting at the tables with books all over the table top in front of them.<p>

"We have to figure out how to kill this thing, and we need to do it fast." Willow said as she took a sip of her tea. Lex and Xander shared a small grin, thinking that Willow was having a major Giles moment.

"Uh, "hot lava." Xander said reading from the book in front of him.

"That's for a heretic." Willow said with a sigh

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, okay. Uh, ooo, ooo! 'Bury a potato!' No, that's for warts. Who writes this stuff?" Xander said looking at the cover of the book with a frown.

"How about 'burned at the stake'?" Lex said hopefully.

"That's for witches." Willow said absently.

"I've got the solution right here. 'To kill a demon cut off its head.'" Cordelia said looking very pleased with her-self.

"Oh, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah! We'll, uh, find Ms. Calendar, and then we'll decapitate her. Hey! She'll be the first headless computer teacher in school. You think anybody'll notice?" Xander said sarcastically.

"Do you know what you need, Xander, besides a year's supply of acne cream? A brain." Cordelia shot back at Xander.

"That's it!" Xander roared, getting up from his seat, "Twelve years of your mouth Frail and I have had enough! I don't care if you're a girl or not, I'm gonna beat your ass." Xander snarled at her, his eye turned gold and his hands curled into loose fists. Cordelia, not knowing the danger she was in, walked right up to Xander.

"I've seen you fight. And don't think I can't take you!" Cordelia said her eye narrowing in anger.

"Pull it back Lion." Lex hissed at him quietly. Willow shot up out of her chair, having seen more than she could take with her frazzled nerves.

"HEY! We don't have time for this! Our friends are in trouble! Now, we have to put our heads together and, and get them out of it! And if you three aren't with me a hundred and ten percent, then get the hell out of my library!" She scolded them, pointing to the doors.

"We're sorry." Cordelia said meekly.

"We'll be good." Xander said with a deep rumble. Willow nods in acceptance of their apologies, and sits once again. Willow sits for a few moments her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Okay. Now, we've done the research. We just have to figure out how to use it."

"Oh, hey! Why don't we find another dead body for the demon to jump into?" Xander said excitedly.

"Yes! At the cemetery." Cordelia added.

"Morgue would be better. Fresher bodies." Lex said flatly.

"Well, that won't kill the demon. It'll only give it a change of scenery." Willow said still pondering the problem, when you could all but see the light bulb go off.

"Oh. Oh! Oh, I've got it!" Willow babbles excitedly, as she ran to the phone. "I've got it!"

Xander and Lex look at each other than at Willow.

"She's good!" They said as they follow Willow.

Cordelia smiles and also follows Willow.

* * *

><p>Angel was leading the pack, followed by Xander, Lex, Willow and Cordelia; all were headed toward the costume shop. As they got closer, they heard faintly from within the shop Giles muffled yell.<p>

"Eyghon! Take me." followed by.

"Buffy, get out of here!" the next thing they hear is Buffy.

"NO! No!" This is followed by a crash, as Angel, Xander and Lex pour on the speed to get to the shop faster.

Angel runs through the doors first and grabs Eyghon. He bangs her head into a nearby crate, when that does not work he starts to choke her. Xander quickly gets Buffy up and on her feet, while Lex and Willow restrain Giles.

"He's killing her!" Giles says as he struggles to get free of the two girls.

"No! Trust me! This is gonna work!" Willow tells Giles as they watch the fight.

Angel finally gets the demon to the point where it has to jump bodies. He jerks back when the demon slams into him and drops Jenny to the floor. Willow and Lex let go of Giles, and he quickly gets on his hands and knees by her side.

"Jenny!" Giles cries as he tries to wake and shield her from the demon.

They all watched as Angel's face twisted into the two demon face fighting within him. The struggling forces throw him in to some crates and he hits his head. His face goes through more contortions when Eyghon suddenly appears as if he has gained the upper hand in the fight, when Angle's face starts to alternate between his normal face and Eyghon. They all hold their breath as Angel is once again flung back against the wall. A few more moments of struggle, the demon inside Angel throws Eyghon out, where he quickly crumbles into ash, leaving Angel gasping, as he collapses to the floor. Everyone but Giles runs over to help Angel to his feet. Giles reaches out to Jenny to see if she is alright, when she shifts to look at him.

"Jenny!" Giles chokes out

"Rupert..."

Ethan seeing that no one was paying attention to him gets up and runs from the shop.

"You knew that if the demon was in trouble it was gonna jump into the dearest dead person." Buffy said looking amazed at Willow and Angel.

"I put it in danger." Angel said with a shrug.

"And it jumped." Willow said getting back to her feet.

"I've had a demon inside of me for a couple hundred years..." Angel said as he stood up and exhaled "Just waitin' for a good fight.

"Winner and still champion." Buffy said with a smile.

"Uh, I think that Ethan guy disappeared again." Xander said with a growl, while Lex simply snorted disgust at this.

"Darn. I really wanted to hit him till he bled." Buffy pouted.

"Well, at least it's over." Cordelia said with much relief.

They all looked over at Jenny and Giles as they walked out of the shop.

"She is going to need a lot of therapy for this." Lex said sadly.

* * *

><p>The following morning the scoobies were walking across the quad. Talking about their encounter with Eyghon.<p>

"You know what the worst thing is? I was saving up for some very important shoes, and now I have to blow my entire allowance to get this stupid tattoo removed. Let's just hope my mom doesn't see it first." Buffy said despondently.

"Puttin' that demon into Angel was pretty brill, Will." Xander said with loads of pride in his tone.

"I wasn't sure it was gonna work."

"But it did." Buffy pointed out.

"Like a charm." Xander said with a smirk.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Wills." Lex said throwing an arm over her shoulder in a one armed hug.

"Hay! Maybe you should consider a career as a Watcher." Buffy said encouragingly.

"Oh, no, I don't think I could handle the stress." Willow said quickly, with a look of fright on her face.

"And the dental plan is crap." Xander said

"Let's not talk about the vision plan either." Lex said.

"I don't see how Giles does it." Willow said thoughtfully. They all spot him walking into the building.

"I don't think he has a choice."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Willow would you be willing to help us with looking up some protection symbols? Like one to keep from getting possessed and one to keep telepaths out?" Lex asked as they headed to class. Willow looked at Xander and Lex with concern.<p>

"Why would want something like that?" Willow asked.

"Well, we are kinda tired of being the ones possessed. Also from our copied memories there are mutants out there that can freely wonder through your mind, and there would be nothing you could do about it. So we want to stop that from happening." Xander said pulling his finger gloves down some more. He had started to wear the odd gloves and telling everyone that he has a skin condition on his hands.

"Well Wills what do you say?" Lex asked.

"Ok, but it may take some time." Willow said cautiously.

"That's fine it's not like we're not gonna help." Lex said with a grin.

"Fine meet me in the library after school." Willow said.

"Like we'd be anywhere else." Xander said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Nick was not looking forward to this morning, the incident in the town at Halloween and the incident involving the Librarian and his past had sped up this moment. Nick wished he knew of a better person to do this, but, he didn't trust anyone to do this right. He sighed when his intercom buzzed.<p>

_"Sir, Mr. Stark is here for his appointment."_

"Send him in, and reschedule my other appointments for the day."

Tony walked in looking like his usual happy-go-lucky self, the only thing that told Fury that he was on his guard was a slight tightness around his eyes.

"So Nick what can I do for you today?" Tony said sitting in one of the chairs in front of Nick's desk.

"I have some information that concerns you. Just after Halloween we picked up a D.M.V. hit on a license plate registered to you." Nick paused giving Tony time to ask any questions. When he did not see any forth coming he continued.

"We traced it to the Sunnydale Police Department. From there we found that it lead to the Sunnydale High School Library computer." Again Nick paused to see if Tony was following what he was telling him. Tony was frowning at him waiting to see where this went.

"We ran a check on the student body to see if we could determine if it was a teen hacker, or something more." Again Nick paused to see if Tony was following. Tony was now looking at Nick with suspicion.

"And what did you find Nick?"

"We found two teens with last name of Stark. You are officially listed on one of the birth certificates; the other teen was adopted by his mother's husband."

"So another paternity suit? A simple DNA test will prove the claim false." Tony said with his usual cockiness.

"Tony, that is as far as this went. We checked with the local attorneys, they had never seen these kids. I think they were just checking out information that was passed to them. Also you have to see these two before you dismiss this." Nick said handing Tony a manila folder with Xander and Lex's photos. Tony took the file with a cocky smile on his face, till he opened the folder. Nick could literally see the blood drain from Tony's face. He watched as the new father wrestled with his pocket to get out his cell phone.

'Come on Pepper pick up.' Tony muttered into his phone. "What the hell are their names anyway?"

"The boy is Alexander Lavelle Harris/Stark; he just changed his name back. The girl is Alexia Maria Stark; you're listed on her birth certificate."

_'Tony, what's wrong?'_ Pepper demanded once she was able to reach her phone.

'Where are you?'

_'I was speaking with some of the SHIELD agents why?'_

'Can you please come to Nick's office?'

_'I'll be right there.'_ Pepper said as she hung up.

"So it's Alex and Allie?"

"No, funny thing about the two they have everyone calling them 'Xander' and 'Lex', even school records only show legal names on registration, everything else shows their nicknames."

"Xander? Lex I can see but, Xander. It's kinda creative." Tony said quietly. Both men looked toward the door as Pepper came in.

"Alright what did he do now?" Pepper demanded of the one eye man. When Nick did not answer, she hissed at Tony _"What did you do?"_

"Pepper you may want to sit down for this one." Tony said with a wince. Pepper looked between both men with narrowed eyes, wondering what bombshell they would hit her with now.

"Pepper, first I am really sorry this is going to be a giant headache. Two, I may have a couple of kids I didn't know about." Tony said the last so fast it was almost slurred. Pepper blinked at him owlishly, before turning to Fury.

"What proof do you have that they are his kids?" Pepper asked calmly. Tony handed her the folder with the pictures in it. Pepper took the folder from Tony and glanced in side. She turned so pale her freckles stood out on her face clearly.

"Oh my God, Tony they look like your parents!"

* * *

><p>"Well, Cap what do ya think?" Logan asked chopping on his cigar. Steve Rogers better known as Captain America gave Logan a very searching look.<p>

"I can see why you brought it to the Avengers. But, how did you find out about this place?" Logan sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's just say a friend told me about the place." Logan said with a smirk. Steve narrowed his eyes at Logan before he replied

"You care about this friend?" Logan looked sharply at Steve.

"Yeah, why?"

"Get them and any family they have out of this town. I can't put my finger on but, it just doesn't feel right." Steve said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, me too." Logan said with a heavy sigh. He was still trying to figure out a way to convince Lex to leave the town with him.

"So should we go see Fury now?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Steve said picking up the file.

* * *

><p>"There is something else you should know about them." Nick said with a sigh, both noticed that Fury seemed to age about twenty years at the thought of what he had to tell them.<p>

"Okay, what is it?" Tony said mentally bracing himself. Nick sighed and brought up on a screen on the wall, evidence pictures of both Xander and Lex.

"Oh God. Is it me or do most of those scars line up?" Tony asked, as he balled his hands into such tight fists that you could hear his joints creaking from the strain. Pepper sat in shock, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes." Nick said flatly. "What do you want to do?" It took Tony several moments to realize what Nick was asking him.

* * *

><p>An:Well another ch., I will be following the rest of the second season, through the summer. now I love surprise relatives, so who should have a super or mutant relative and who is the relative? also should Buffy or Willow be mutants or super powered in another way? R&amp;R I live for reviews. ^,,^<p> 


End file.
